The Story Of Us
by Rayella-San
Summary: After Major Issues At A Previous High School, Ludwig (Germany) Decides To Start Fresh, And What Better Way To Start Then To Do It Like The Movies! Get The Fudge Away From There And Work At A Bed And Breakfast! Feliciana (Italy's Girl Name XD) Is A Normal Girl Who Works At A Bed And Breakfast. Good Grades, Good Looks, Nice Family. At Least That's What Everybody Else Thinks!
1. The Story Of Us Ch1

Ludwig's POV

'This year will be different…' A distressed young man told himself. This worried young lad's name was Ludwig. He wanted to start fresh. What Happened? Just thinking about it made him uneasy. "We're here." The taxi driver said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Danke." He got out, grabbed his two suitcases, and just like that, the yellow cab was gone. He sighed while scanning the place he was to call "Home" for the school year. It was a blue building with a beautiful lake view. There was a sign that read "The Getaway ~ Bed And Breakfast" Everything here was pretty much like a movie. Ludwig walked up to the doors and knocked on them. Then, a blond and green-eyed girl opened the door. " Are you the new guy?" the girl asked him. "Umm… ja." I replied just before a shout came from inside. "ALICE! WHERE ARE MY HAMBURGERS?!" The voice said, clearly male. Her face looked like she was ready to flip a whole table over. "COMING! Come on in." I walked in with her. "HEY MADDIE! COME HELP THE NEW GUY!" She shouted while she rushed over to what looked like the kitchen. "I'm Coming Alice!" Seconds after, a dirty blond-haired girl with glasses came. "H-hi. I'm Maddie. Nice to meet you." She extended her hand to me. I shook it. "I'm Ludwig." "Well I guess Alice wants me to show you around." She pointed to the girl with green eyes and a tall blond boy with glasses and a bomber jacket. He was laughing while she looked very flustered. "That's Alice and my big brother Alfred. If you ask them if they like each other, they'll both deny it, but everyone knows they do." Maddie Smiled. "Well, let's go!

During the tour, sometimes she got so quiet; I didn't remember she was even there. "So you're working here because of high school, right?" she asked me. I was a bit surprised. "Ja, how did you know?" she smiled a bit. "We all are! Well we're here!" We were on the top floor. She pointed to a door at the end of the hall to the right. "That's your room." "Danke Maddie." I walked to my room. I threw my luggage in the corner of the room, flopped on the bed, and fell asleep.


	2. The Story Of Us Ch2

**Hey buddies! Sorry the chapters are so short, but I'm working on It XD. Here are the names in case you can't figure them out.**

**Alice – Arthur**

**Maddie – Matthew **

**Sakura – Kiku **

**Lovina – Lovino **

**Elizabeta – Hungary (In Case You Didn't Know XD)**

Feliciana knew today was going to be different. 'It's almost like every minute that passes, it's getting closer.' "Feliciana! Do you want your breakfast or not?" Alice's voice echoed through the entire building, probably waking a person or two up. "Yes!" I hurried down the stairs, almost falling flat on my face. Everyone was there already. Maddie, Alice, Sakura, my sister Lovina, and our boss, Ms. Elizabeta, and me! "Okay ladies! Today, we're going to have a newcomer!" Ms. Elizabeta told us with a cheery tone. "What's she like?" I heard Sakura say. "Well you see… I thought it would be a good idea if we… had a guy working alongside us!" She winced when she saw Lovina's face. She was as red as a tomato! "A GUY?! Are you crazy!" she stormed out of the room. Then Alice got up. "I'm actually going to have to agree with Lovina." She followed my sorella out of the room. After that, we ate our breakfast in silence.

My chores went by in a flash. As soon as I know it, Maddie and I are setting up the new guy's bed. "What do you think he's like?" Maddie asked me while we were finishing up the room. "I don't know? It could be Gilbert for all we know." Maddie blushed at the thought. "C'mon Feli. He's dating our BOSS." She looked mad and sad at the same time. "MADDIE!" THE NEW GUY'S HERE! COME HELP HIM!" We both heard Alice yell at us. "Coming! Wish me luck!" And just like that she was gone. I finished the up the room and followed in the direction Maddie went. When I found her, she was with the cutest guy I'd ever seen! Everything about him that I could see complimented each other. I felt my heart flutter. 'Was he the good thing? No, that's just way to cheesy." I smiled and left to my room. When I arrived, I feel asleep with a smile on my face.

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Please rate and review! I love to read feedback! **

**-Rayella-San**


	3. The Story Of Us Ch3

**Thank you everyone for the subscriptions! So happy! Anyways, sorry I take so long to get stuff up. I have a life too XD. Okay not really but I'm working other stuff too at the moment. Surprise announcement at the end!**

Ludwig's POV

When Ludwig woke up, the moonlight hit him. He got up and grimmest at the brightness that filled the room. 'Where am I? Oh yeah, I'm still here.' Just then, there was a gentle knock at the door. When I opened the door, there was a girl there. "Ciao! Are you ready to go?" The girl asked. She had reddish-orange hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. She had one curl that stood put though. Her outfit was a blue uniform with a skirt and knee-high boots.

"For what?"

"The meeting of course!"

She took my hand as I felt my face get hot. She held my hand the entire way. "This is the meeting room!" We stood outside a tall brown door. When the door was opened, I was pretty impressed on how large the room was. "We're here everyone!" she shouted to no one in particular. She finally let go and took a seat at the brown table that was in the middle of the room. I took a seat next to a girl with jet-black and brown eyes. "Okay everyone! This is Ludwig!" An older woman at the front of the table said, pointing at me. 'From the looks of it, she's probably my boss.' I thought to myself as she continued. I waved. "I'm sure you've already met Alice and Maddie." I nodded. "Well I'm Ms. Elizabeta! Over there is Lovina and the girl who walked you down here is Feliciana." Lovina didn't even bother to look at me while Feliciana smiled at me. "Oh I almost forgot Sakura!" She said while pointing at the girl next to me. "H-hello." She whispered to me. After that, nothing really happened. When the meeting ended, I started to head to the door when something latched to my arm. "Hey Ludwig!" It was Feliciana. "H-hey." I responded while blushing. Normally I wouldn't have let someone come that close to me, but I decided to let it go. "Me, Maddie, and Alice are going to the bar. Wanna come?" She asked me. "Sure." I told her. "Great! Let's go!"

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter! R&R guys!**

**Now for the announcement!...**

**I'm starting some new series! The pairings are USUK and Prustria (Prussia And Austria XD) **

**PEACE SONS!**

** - Ray-San **


End file.
